Reflexes 2
by Phoenix Vengeance
Summary: Sequel to Reflexes The Rose and Dcotor have found each other and admitted their feelings to each other but will they survive the invasion of earth and still be together at the end. 4x13 spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my continuation of Reflexes with the new part of Journey's End added in to find out what happens next to the Doctor and Rose. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Feeling the TARDIS shake dramatically then feeling it move, jumped from his embrace with Rose, rushing to the console to see that all the power of the TARDIS was sucked dry, gave a annoyed cry explained to them, "The TARDIS is being moved to the heart of the planetary alliance and she's got no energy to move."

Rose you've been in a parallel world that moves further ahead in time than us, so you should know what's going on

A haunted look was on her face as she said "It's the darkness it's affecting all worlds and even the void was dead."

"The stars were going out," Donna whispered remembering vaguely her time in an alternate world and the stars disappering as Rose nodded an affirmative to her.

"Basically we've been building this..this dimension cannon...so I could," stuttering nervously as she was still a bit uncertain of the Doctor's feeling towards her as he could sudden;y pull away from her after this like he had done so many times before.

"So..so I could," breaking off in the last bit not wanting to embarass herself, not wanting to give his ego a boost.

Seeing her start to ramble somewhat like he did when nervous and a feeling of warmness in his heart, having a good feeling of what he knew she was going to said asked, "What?

Hearing his tone and wanting to lighten the mood made her voice squeaky as she looked at him as if to say 'it's so obvious' tone, "So I could come back."

A smug look on his face with a wide grin at her confession wasn't deterred by her "Shut up!" giddiness filling his whole body even though they wer being pulled towards their greatest enemy.

"The dimension can also measure timelines. But you Donna, something strange but they were diverging on you though they aren't anymore," a confused look on her face that was mirrored by the Doctor's as Jack listened on interested by this news.

_Why aren't they converging on Donna anymore? What could this mean?_ the Doctor thought as he studied his companion who also looked surprised at her words wondering what was so special about her.

/

"The TARDIS is secured," a lower Dalek said from its position at a console.

Sensing victory for its kind said outloud to their nemesis within the TARDIS, "Doctor. You will step forth or die."

/

"We'll have to go out as there's nothing else we can do with Rose's Dimension Cannon still recharging and Jack's Time Vortex manipulator useless for the timebeing," seeing no other alternative to this.

"You told me nothing could get through these doors," Donna said surprised that there was something that could as she saw the seriouness of his expression.

Gesturing to the outside of the TARDIS explained, "This is the Dalek Empire at the height of its power. Even multiple Timelords couldn't stand against there might."

Standing at the console of the TARDIS was entranced by a noise. A heartbeat...no...heartbeats. Where was it coming from? and what was that song singing to her? only to be startled out of her thoughts by someone shouting.

"Rose. What's wrong?" the Doctor asked looking at her worried as to why she was standing there.

"Hmm? nothing's wrong," taking a deep breath started to walk to the TARDIS doors stopped as the noise appeared again causing her to pause and look back at the console.

"Come on then!"

"Daleks! Oh God!" Jack said in a teasing tone to lighten the mood as the Doctor said to them each, "You were brilliant! All of you!"

"Blimey," he said to himself as he walked out of the TARDIS not knowing if he could do anything in this situation.

"Rose!" he shouted not wanting her inside the TARDIS without him, needing her by him at the moment to give him strength.

Moving to walk out of the door with the rest of them was alarmed when the doors suddenly closed on her, raced towards the door banging on the door shouted, "DOCTOR!"

"Doctor what's going on? I'm not staying behind again! Not like you did before!" banging the door as she felt as if she was going through Satellite Five again. She wasn't going to have him regenerating this time! Not on her watch!

"What did you do?" the Doctor said turning around to face the Supreme Dalek.

"This is not of Dalek origin."

"Doctor!"

"Stop it! Let Rose out of there, now!" rushing over to him trying to get him to let Rose out.

"This is Timelord treachery."

"Me! The door just closed on its own," confused as to why this Dalek was blaming him for this, surely they had done this because there wasn't anything else that could have done that.

"Nevertheless the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed," watching as the three turned around at the noise to see the TARDIS plummeting downwards.

Running over to the hole seeing his ship plummeting to its depth, turned around to the Supreme Dalek screamed, "What are you doing? Bring it back!"

/

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed wishing that she knew what was going on and why was the TARDIS crying. Oh she wished he had given her some lessons on how to fly the old girl not being able to reach her in this state of panic. What she wouldn't give for a book on how to calm TARDIS's and fly them right at this moment.

/

"The Crucible has a heart of zed-neutrino energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core."

"You can't, you've taken the defences down. It'll be torn apart," he shouted in alarm at the thought of the two most important people in his heart being ripped to shreds.

/

Inside the TARDIS Rose tried to keep herself steady as the TARDIS started to be ripped apart from the energy, her head bursting from the screams of pain walked around the console being mindful of the fire that spreading out from certain pieces of equipment exploding from the pressure.

/

"But Rose is still in there!" Donna argued to the Dalek as she wasn't going to let some red tin can push her about!

Agreeing with Donna's comment shouted out as well, "Let her go!" not wanting to lose Rose again after she just appeared again into their lives.

"The female and TARDIS will perish together. Observe," lifting its stalk higher to view a screen that appeared showing the TARDIS standing in what looked to be similar to magma, engulfing the ship as she rocked back and forth.

Gloating within its suit at the desperate look on the Doctor's face mocked, "The last child of galiffrey is powerless."

"Please I'm begging you! I'll do anything. Put me in her place you can do anything to me but just get her out of there!" hoping that it would listen to his plea as he couldn't survive if Rose died like he thought that she had in that trip to Utah with the other Dalek. He couldn't take it. He'd rather die in her place than for this to happen.

/

Singing, something was singing a song that had haunted her for years looked over to the jar that held the Doctor's hand where it was still glowing with regeneration energy. Not knowing why as the TARDIS around her burned feeling her pain through their bond touched the jar containing the hand feeling that it was the right thing to do was shocked when the energy started to flare out rapidly surrounding her. A familiar feeling it was but she couldn't remember…only the feeling of a golden light.

As the reddish-golden energy flared out the Bad Wolf within her reacted to the energy using the dredges of the Time Vortex that was still within her to compensate for what it had foreseen. The dawn was coming for the universe and Rose needed to be ready as well as the other Doctor that was growing added in its powers to make changes. Seeing them completed as the jar cracked open the energy dissipating from Rose curled back into its slumber…Its job completed for now.

/

"You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die," lifting its stalk higher to watch as the Doctor breathed heavily feeling the bond to the TARDIS and her pain as she was ripped apart. He was helpless to do anything. He couldn't save the two most important things he loved.

/

Gasping as the jar broke, covered herself lifting her arms from her head when it seemed to stop looked over to grating. She saw the hand on the glowing with the energy of regeneration, kneeled forward as it expanded until a glowing human form took its place intil it shot up from the gorund, the energy disappearing in little sparks revealing the form of the Doctor.

"It's you!" she breathed out surprised at the new circle of events.

"Oh Yes," still becoming used to having a body.

"You're um also naked," a blush adorning her face as she averted her eyes from this twin of the Doctor.

"Oh yes!" moving over to the console fiddled with the TARDIS making her disappear from sight.

/

"Total TARDIS destruction in ten rel's, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

Seeing the last threat to the Dalek threat gone having disappeared, the Supreme Dalek said out loud to the rest of his race, "TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me Doctor. What do you feel? Anger, sorrow, despair."

Still staring at the screen ignoring his two companions stares breathed out, "Yeah."

"Then if are emotions are so important surely then we have enhanced you?"

Really annoyed by this new Dalek pulling out a gun Jack shouted out, "Oh yeah! Then feel this!" a number of shots being let off hitting the Supreme Dalek though leaving no damage.

"Exterminate!" shotting a familiar bolt of energy towards him screamed in pain from the ultimate killing weapon fell to the ground dead.

Rushing over to the man Donna said, "Oh my God."

Quickly behind Donna said quietly to her, "Donna. Leave him. Come here."

Still in shock at what had happened stated the obvious unable to say anything else, "They killed him."

Hearing the sadness in her tone wish he could tell her the truth but couldn't for appearance sake said, "I know. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do," pulling her to her feet.

Unaffected by this show the Supreme Dalek ordered," Escort them to the Vault. They are the playthings of Davros now," watching as they walked out of the main control room not noticing the wink Jack sent to the Doctor as he followed Donna.

**And that's how I think that this part should have been as Rose surely must have had some changes to herself as the Ninth Doctor always said no one was supposed to look into the Time Vortex.**

**So logically she still would have died even with him removing it, so it must have changed her somewhat on a cellular level that would take years to cause changes and there's no way to tell how long its been for Rose in the parallel world, considering that they didn't tell how long it had been for her.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Patting the side of the walls seeing that the TARDIS was all fixed up turned his attention to Rose exclaimed, "All repaired! Sh! No one knows we're here got to keep quiet, silent running, like submarines can't even drop a spanner. Don't even drop a spanner. I like blue what do you think?" as he raced around the console in a rush as he babbled in his usual way.

Laughing quietly at this new Doctor in front of her gasped, "You are bonkers!"

Confused at her comment looking at himself thinking that it was the suit asked, "Why what is wrong with blue?"

"No its just you keep surprising me again and again. Always something new to learn with you around," wiping away the tears from her face exasperated amusement on her face.

Grinning at her expression grinned at her brightly replied, "Ah that's what's best about me always popping something new in front of people."

Shaking her head at the irony of the world as here were now two Doctors. They would sure be a hell to cope with their personalities decided to get a question answered, "So what caused you to appear or is this some sort of emergency way of producing a Time Lord or something?"

"No, no, no, no, I'm unique. There's never been another one like me. All that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at my hand I love it that hand but then you touched it and Wham!" causing her to jump from the sudden loud noise glad that she didn't have her gun on her or it was likely that she would have shot him as he suddenly was nose to nose with her whispered, "It's an instantaneous biological meta-crisis situation. In other words I grew out of you," grinning at her in looking over her appraisingly making her blush from his attention as she understood that this was another pretty much clone of the Doctor.

Grinning at the words seeing what he was getting at said amazed, "Incredible and you're still a Timelord?"

Smiling at her amazed face replied happily back, "Yep. Two hearts," bringing up one of her hands to his chest to feel the beating of those hearts, to show her that it was him.

Hearing the beating of the two hearts got a sense of Déjà vu, "That noise..I heard that before the TARDIS closed. It was your heartbeats!" looking at him surprise in her eyes upon realisation.

Nodding his head explained, "Oh yes that was me causing a ripple in time and space because I'm complicated and it converged back on you," giving the reason as to why she had heard that. Smart girl she was. He didn't know what he would do without Rose around surprised that he still was with her being gone.

"Okay that makes sense on why there were a few timelines that converged on myself when the Dimension Cannon was tested," rolling her eyes as it always had something to do with the Doctor as her mum said.

Curious from her response to this information said, "Oh? Really?"

Nodding her head from his replied said, "Yeah had to use someone as their guinea pig, not that it would have killed me…"

Furrowing his eyebrows from the comment knew that he and himself would definitely be having a chat with her late, "Well we'll be having a talk about this later Rose Tyler."

"Of course. But let's try and help the others," pointing a finger to the screen to get his attention wanting to divert away from the subject asit wasn't the time to be chatting about this.

Remembering the situation at hand at this moment in time knowing that they had to do something help the others, "Ah yes. I'm sure that the other me, Donna and Jack must be worried about you."

/

_Bad Wolf felt something dangerous was coming. Something that even it feared which caused its host to feel nervous. Darkness was coming and it had to be stopped. Reaching forth with its powers felt for the disturbance twisting and turning things before retreating back, conserving energy for the fight that was coming. Its host would need all the power that it could muster to survive this._

/

Stopping in his walking for a second felt something but he couldn't figure it out. It was as if something had changed. Donna noticing that he had stopped asked, "What's the matter Doctor?"

"Something's changed, something that shouldn't have happened did. It's like someone's place was changed. Time's changed," _but what?_ he wondered having a feeling that Rose wasn't supposed to have been locked in that TARDIS. But why did he feel the sense of relief that she had? She was dead because of that!

"But doesn't time change all the time?" Donna inquired at his far off look as they continued walking to their destination.

"Yes but something just seems that it should have been someone else on that TARDIS," the words coming out of his mouth remembering what Rose had said earlier on that Donna had been important on that parallel world but then suddenly it stopped when this happened. Something had changed what was supposed to happen. But would have it be for better or worse. Or would things had still gone the same but have gotten worse?

"Could it be due to Bad Wolf that you were worrying about?" thinking back to when those words had followed them around and the effect that is had on the Doctor when she had said those words to him at the bazaar. Was it all linked to those two words?

Remembering Rose when she was Bad Wolf wondered if she had seen this and had made sure that he was somewhat prepared for this and not wanting to kill himself. It had been haunting him even after the Satelite 5 incident. Was there still more to come from the word Bad Wolf after this?

_Just don't separate her from me this time_, he prayed not wanting to go through the lose again as they continued on to the Vault.

/

"Activate the holding cells," a crackled voice said in the shadows as two beams of light appeared above Donna and the Doctor.

Moving forward the being revealing itself to be Davros said, "Excellent! Even when powerless a Timelord is better best contained."

"Still scared of me then?" pushing his hand against the barrier

"It is time we talked Doctor after so very long," curious as to what had happened to the Doctor over the years. What he had seen and accomplished over time.

"No, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgic talk. I want to know what's happening right here, right now cause the Supreme Dalek said 'Vault' as in dungeon….cellar…. prison!" circling around his cage taking in his surroundings turned around to Davros with a smug look on his face knowing how these words would affect him, "You're not in charge of the Daleks are you? They've got you locked away down here…like what? A servant, slave…court jester?" a smirk on his lips at the last comment.

Struggling for words not to admitting losing face said, "We have….an arrangement."

Lifting his face to the air laughter in his voice at the irony of what Davros had become said, "No, nono, nono, hahaha, I've got the word you're the Dalek's pet!"

"So very full of fire is he not," moving over to Donna, "and to think that girl Rose crossed entire universes, striding to parallel to parallel to find him again and now she is gone from his grasp."

"Leave her alone," the Doctor said seriously not wanting him to mess with Donna's mind, not wanting him to hurt his friend.

"She is mine to do as I please. But I would definitely would have preferred Rose here in my grasp," looking at the redhead.

"Then why am I still alive?" thinking that that was a good fact even if she was being held here.

"You must be here as it was foretold, even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecy of Dalek Caan," pushing a button on his table lighting up a stand where the remains of a Dalek suit was and some sort of creature was resting within the remains.

The creature started to say in a sing song voice showing the signs of insanity, _'So cold and dark. Fire is coming. The endless flames,'_ chuckling slightly.

Donna disgusted at the thing asked, "What is that thing?"

Knowing who that creature was remembering the events in New York with Martha and his confrontation with this Dalek that had run away from him said, "It's a Dalek and is the last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War unprotected."

"Caan did more than that! He saw Time and its infinite complexities and majesty raging through his mind and he saw you…both of you," a tone of respect in his voice that such a creature had been able to do such a thing and be able to survive.

_'This I have foreseen. In the wild and the wind the Doctor will be here as witness at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious children of Time,'_ breaking out into insane chuckles for a moment,_ 'and one of them will die.'_

"Was it you Caan!? Did you kill Rose!? Why did the TARDIS door close!! Tell me!!" getting further and further enraged in his tirade as he pictured Rose and the TARDIS being ripped apart again in his mind.

"Oh! That's it!. The anger..the fire," Donna watching on being reminded of his ruthlessness at the Racnoss Queen, catching the glimpse of his tortured soul as Davros continued, "..the rage of a Timelord who butchered millions. There he is…." delighted at his show of rage, the darkness that was inside his eyes and the look of his companion said, "Why so shy? Show your companion…show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too."

_'I have seen at the time of ending The Doctor's soul will be revealed. Hahaha'_ Caan giggled waving his little tentacles about in some sort of dance.

Staring at the form of Dalek asked mostly to himself,"What does that mean?" confused at Caan's words as to what they would mean.

Leaning slightly towards the Doctor enjoying the confusion in his enemies words Davros said, "We will discover it together. Our final journey because the ending approaches The testing begin," turning away to sort the last minute details.

Curious and slightly afraid of what they could be testing asked, "Testing of what?"

Swivelling around to look at the Doctor to see his expression said as if it was obvious, "The Reality Bomb."

/

**Another chapter done. I bet you're wondering what's going on. Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter that should be coming on in the next few days. Review!**


End file.
